1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a navigation database system. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of using the navigation database system.
2. Discussion of Art
In operating a vehicle, such as a locomotive or an off-highway vehicle, some of the factors that an operator may take into account include environmental conditions, grade or slope, track or path curvature, speed limits, vehicle size, weight of the cargo, and the distribution of that weight.
An automatic train control system having, for example, a navigation system and a pacing system may benefit from a database that depicts track or path features and locations. Generating this database may be problematic. Additionally, such databases, when complete, may require systems with considerable data storage capabilities.
It may be desirable to have a system that has aspects and features that differ from those systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods that are currently available.